Brocken Child
by watchurback
Summary: My first songfic. Draco and Hermione's kid wakes up to a brocken house one day. Sad, short and sweet.


Summary: My first songfic. Draco and Hermione's kid wakes up to a brocken house one day. Sad, short and sweet.

Disclaimer: The song 'Mocking Bird' belongs to Eminem (if you like this fic then listen to it, if you haven't already) and the Harry Potter universe to JK Rowling.

**_Brocken Child_**

_Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what did daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me_

Hailie Malfoy's worst day ever had arrived, upon the revelation that her fears were realized: Her mother Hermione, CEO of Malfoy Wizarding-Industries, had left off somewhere. Guess she'd had enough.

Uncle Laney was sleeping on the couch when she had awoken to the sound of the empty house.

"Got an Owl from your Dad this morning," he grunted at her after a week of freting and misery; pointing at a letter on a window sill, which Hailie picked up through her tears.

_  
Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Laney uncles crazy, aint he?  
Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was first married  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

Hailie actually gave one of her sad smiles to her weird young Uncle, whom was trying to make her laugh by pretending to weep and attempt pretence suicide just because Hailie's neighbour Rosalinda rejected his request for a date together tonight. Despite the guy's idiocy, he was altruistic and trying. Much like his brother whom was also Hailie's father, for their physical appearance concealed the caring souls they were inside.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise momma's gon' be alright_

Hailie sat at her bedside pondering. Her parents were two very different people; but it was what made their relationship unique. They diasagreed but they were in love. They went through so muh and fought many obstacles in order to remain a couple: Defying Daddy's parents whom wished him to marry a Pureblood, something her mother was not… and then there was Daddy giving up joining the Dark Side as a Death Eater… Mum trying to convince the Great Harry Potter whom was her best friend and Daddy's worst enemy that she had chosen the right path, as well as rejecting Uncle Ronald Weasley's marriage proposal because her heart belonged to one man only: Hailie's father, Draco Malfoy.

After all that… why break up? Why a divorce?

_It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money_

_Because Daddy's parents deprived him from legacy _

_and access to his Gringott's account  
Back then Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And during those Dark times every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or blasted up on the block with a single curse _

_and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand galleons till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to Diagon Alley  
And that's when daddy decided to go to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the Muggle T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Laney were too young to understand it  
Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_

Hailie sat with her head between her legs, yet again thinking. It was no wonder she thought a lot, it was inevitable that geniuses would conceive a smart aleck. Mamma was valedictorian of Hogwarts when she had graduated… and Daddy was salutatorian. So why would people so smart behave so stubborn and stupidly? Sure there was a time when they truly hated each other. But isn't it supposed to be behind them now? And even if Mummy was currently pissed at Daddy; she shouldn't have left her inoccent and only daughter behind. The battle for custody was still progressing, so why surrender your flesh and blood to your former spouse before it's over?

At least Daddy would never abandon her.

_And if you ask me to  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)_

Hailie found a note while rummaging through a cabinet. From Mum! It read:

The pictures inside the bag of Daddy and I, set fire to them please.

And don't worry, study and be happy. Make me proud.

Love you Baby, I trust Laney to make sure that you're safe while I'm gone and before your father reaches you.

$&!)!(!

You're a button and a comment off from reviewing and so giving this author motivation for a sequel.


End file.
